The One With Monica and Chandler's Baby
by Pekenota14
Summary: Like the title says, it's about Monica and Chandler's baby. It's set a couple of years in the future after the ending series and it shows how are the six lives. One-shot.


**I hope you guys like the fanfiction. It shows how are their lives after a couple of years. It's just an one-shot, but I think it's really sweet.**

* * *

When the twins were three-years-old, Monica and Chandler decided to adopt again. This time they didn't want to recur to surrogacy and went to an orphanage to adopt one baby, but they found that that center didn't take children that young. On their way out, Chandler accidently bumped against that adorable five-year-old African-American girl. Her name is Makayla, orphan of mother, who died during child birth, and has an unknown father. They were immediately charmed by the girl and chose to adopt her. The adoption process was rather quick, taking only seven months, and they got Makayla to go home with them before her sixth birthday.

Monica couldn't be happier to have three children. The twins Jack and Erica were now five and Makayla had just turned seven, yet, Monica missed the feel of having a small little baby placed in her arms. That was when Chandler proposed they'd adopt another child. This time, they'd go for a baby, and again, they didn't want to go for surrogacy. They were looking at all those babies in the nursery ward but Monica and Chandler's attention was captivated by that eleven-months-old boy. His name is Andrew, and little did they know that just like they did with Makayla, they were going for the kinds of babies most people don't want to adopt. Andrew is an asthmatic baby, found crying, sick with pneumonia, lying down on the floor of a dirty and dark alley right next to both his parents, dead by overdose as they were trying to sell their baby to buy more drugs. But none of this changed their decision. They got to have him home nine months after applying for his adoption.

Chandler and Monica were happy with their family. They had four children, and even though they didn't put away the idea of adopting once again, once Andy's adoption was almost complete, that thought was put aside and all because of one simple thing that happened: Monica got pregnant. What was said to Monica and Chandler to be highly improbable eight years ago was now true.

It was a risky pregnancy due to her inhospitable environment and the fact that was she was now thirty-nine. Monica did the test four times and yet only broke the news to Chandler after being twelve weeks into the gestation to avoid high expectations. They were on cloud nine because that was going to be their only pregnancy. Monica made sure to enjoy every little thing, even if the sickness and the inability of doing pretty much nothing got into her nerve a lot.

Chandler, and even the kids, just wanted her to rest and take care of herself and the baby. This initially annoyed Monica very much but soon she learnt it was for the best to be like that and so she went on with the flow.

There'd be nights when Chandler would stay up all night trying to get Monica a comfortable position for her sleep, and every day when he'd get home from work, even if tired, he'd always have time for her and the kids. But at times Monica would just pretend she didn't need anything or that she was soundly asleep just not to bother Chandler. Sometimes a tear would rush down her face because saying 'thank you' wasn't enough to express to Chandler everything he was doing for her and their family.

The six friends were back together. Even though they were always in touch, nothing compared to the feeling of seeing each other every day. A couple years before, Ross and Rachel moved to the suburbs of Westchester as well. They bought a there a three bedroom house, leaving one of the bedrooms spare for Ben. Ross was still teaching at the University and Rachel was trying hard to conquer the markets with her original fashion brand. The journey wasn't easy to start with, but was she learnt the trick, things started getting easier.

Phoebe and Mike were the ones who were still living farther, but they always managed to be close with the others. Mike was still running his piano bar and now Phoebe was into the business with him. The two were still married and with no children as they chose so.

Joey got tired of his life in Los Angeles. Even though he grew, both emotional and professionally he couldn't find a direction to give to his life. He missed his friends and missed the city. He moved back to New York and started working in theater, something that surprisingly suited him much better. He stars mostly in comical plays because he doesn't know but he is an adorable dork when one stage and just that is enough to make people laugh.

Right now Phoebe, Mike, Ross, Rachel and Joey were in the waiting room of the hospital together with the kids Emma, Jack, Erica, Makayla and Andy waiting to hear from Monica. According to Chandler, she was freaking out and yelling out in pain, but Chandler does tend to overreact a little. Besides, he was as nervous as Monica.

Once they learnt they were expecting a boy, Chandler suggested the name Daniel because it was Monica's favorite. However, as the months went by, Monica changed her mind but hadn't yet told Chandler about it.

Chandler ran out of the room, euphoric, telling everyone that their baby was born. Then he ran back inside without letting his friends congratulate him on the fact. Monica delivered their baby boy after 14 hours of labor. He was born with 7lbs 3oz and 19.6 inches, perfectly healthy, with Monica's dark hair and both hers and Chandler's blue eyed color.

When Chandler entered the room he saw Monica holding their baby. He was peacefully hushed in Monica's arms, as she was crying her eyes out. She then placed the baby in Chandler's arms. Even though they love their five children in the same way, it was a different feeling holding that baby boy. After eight years they were presented with what they wanted the most.

After given the indication, their friends and kids entered the room. They complimented on the baby and congratulated the newly parents. Chandler looked at his friends and family, wanting to introduce their newborn baby.

"Guys, this is Da-"

"No, Chandler." Monica said interrupting him. "I have another name."

"Well, tell us!" Phoebe asked.

"I want to name him after the most special man I've ever met, who has never failed to make me smile and who is always there for me. The man I've loved the most in my life." Monica exchanged an affectionate glance with her husband and he smiled at her, feeling flattered and happy. "So, do you accept my suggestion or do we go back to Daniel?"

Chandler sketched an even larger smile. He kissed Monica and told her. "No, I love your suggestion."

"Awn," Rachel muttered. "you guys are so adorable!"

"Uh, guys?" Joey asked softly. "What's the baby's name then?"

The five smiled; Joey would always be Joey.

Chandler looked down at his son and spoke. "This is Chandler Muriel Bing Jr."

* * *

**As I'm no good with comedy and writing for Friends requires that, I chose not to use too much dialogue. I hope you guys understand.**

**Review if you enjoyed and review if you didn't enjoyed it either!**


End file.
